


Allergies

by LadyGabrielle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Au fluffy cute!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGabrielle/pseuds/LadyGabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Dean doesn't know his new neighbour is allergic to nuts! Oh well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies

"Why do I have to make pie for a stranger?!" Dean whined, upset at the fact he wouldn't get to eat the delicious treat if it was to be given away.  
"Because he is new and it polite to give a new neighbour a house warming gift Dean" Sam explained, as he handed his older, but shorter, brother the ingredients. Dean glared at him,  
"This isn't another attempt to set me up with someone...is it?" Sam shook his head.  
"No I gave up on that! You have a strange taste in men" Sam complained, Dean smirked and nodded  
"Hehe yeah I do" he chuckled. The brunette rolled his eyes,  
"Bitch" he sighed,  
"Jerk" Dean retorted, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.  
"Just make the pie Dean!!" Sam called back, as he left the kitchen.  
Time-skip  
As the timer pinged, Dean happily pulled his golden perfection out of the oven. He took a deep breath inhaling the sent of the peanut pie,  
"Hmmm" he groaned  
"How I wish I could eat you up" he moped, as he set the pie on the counter, Sam can walking back in.  
"You ready?" He asked, as his brother drooled over the pie, Dean nodded regardless.  
Sam carefully placed the pie on a plate decorated with mini angel wings, and dragged Dean from their home and next door.  
Dean became slightly nervous for reasons he didn't know, Sam rung the door bell, placed the pie in Dean's hands and legged it!  
Dean scowled, but before he could move the door swung open, to revel an attractive man with black messy bed head hair, a slight bit of stubble on his face and impossiblely blue eyes which Dean proceeded to get lost in. The man at the door blushed lightly,  
"Uhh hi?...I'm Dean Winchester I live next door...and uhh welcome to the neighbour hood!" Dean managed to cough out as he stumbled over his tounge.  
"H-hi..? I'm Castiel.." Castiel squeaked, Dean smiled,  
"Here I made you this peanut butter pie! I hope you enjoy it" Dean said attempting to give his new neighbour the sweet treat. Castiel's blush deepened  
"Uhhh I-I'm a-allergic t-to p-peanuts.." Castiel stuttered embarrassed. Dean's face reddened.  
"Well you could always come over and I can make you a different pie" Dean suggested, Castiel grinned and nodded.  
"Sounds like fun Dean" Castiel replied in a more relaxed gruff tone.  
Let's just say they became 'good' friends after a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the one shot! I do take suggestions, prompts what ever ~Neko-Chan


End file.
